Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles for example, may include one or more seat assemblies that may be configured to support occupants within the vehicle. It may be desirable to move seats within a vehicle between a plurality of longitudinal positions, transverse positions, and/or to selectively secure seats with seat tracks and selectively remove seats from a vehicle.